


Le Femme Rouge(s)

by Ghosti_Gabalia



Series: Ladies In Red [4]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Agreste Mansion, Carmen will radiate big sister vibes and you cant stop me, Crushes, Gen, Mixed feelings, Mystery, Player being a smartass, Spying, Student Teaching, Suspicion, author speaks a tiny bit of french and knows jack shit about paris, do they have that in france?, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosti_Gabalia/pseuds/Ghosti_Gabalia
Summary: Seeing Carmen Sandiego waltz into her school and claim to be a student-teacher put a feeling of dread in Marinette stomach.Of course, the feeling only grew when Carmen showed too much interest in the Agreste's.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Series: Ladies In Red [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1379644
Comments: 23
Kudos: 135





	Le Femme Rouge(s)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Breemarie12256](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breemarie12256/gifts).



The sea of children walking to their first period class made Marinette dizzy. Her eyes would get lost in the bobbing heads as she tried to see over them. Of course, being short never helped with that either. She was way too tired to be fighting against the crowds and stood stiff against the wall. Hawkmoth was sure keeping her and Chat Noir busy. The flood of Akuma’s had been  relentlessly  one after the other with very little plan behind them. Either he was getting desperate or it was part of something bigger.

She sighed, gripping her purse as she turned the corner and almost screamed at the flash of red before her.

The woman looked behind her shoulder before turning back to her. ‘’Marinette, Dupain-Cheng’s bakery was it?’’

Marinette grinned but couldn’t shake the nervousness that bubbled in her stomach. ‘’Of course, It’s nice to see you, Carmen! Are you here on business again?’’ She tried to shake the woman's hand but they remained  stiffly  behind her back. She  awkwardly  took it back.

Carmen shrugged, hands still tight behind her as she cast a nervous glance to the janitor’s closet. ‘’I’m a student-teacher here, actually.’’

Marinette  just  blinked, there’s no way an international super-thief would settle down as a teacher . As much as she liked Carmen, something was up. ‘’O-Oh- What class?’’

‘’Ms.Bustier? The one over there.’’ She pointed across the hall behind them.

‘’Oh- my main class!’’ Marinette paused.  There was a random awkward silence as Carmen  nervously  looked behind her again, this time at Adrien walking into the classroom . ‘’Have you met her?’’

‘’Huh?’’ Carmen’s gaze snapped back to her.

‘’The teacher.’’

‘’Course!  Hey, you wouldn’t happen to know a thing or two about this kid.’’ She pulled out the Agreste Express magazine behind her back, on the front page was Adrien (Like always .)

Marinette wanted to swoon over the picture, but of course not in front of Carmen. ‘’Y-yes! That’s my A- MY FRIEND, ADRIEN!’’ The girl fumbled over her words.

Carmen  just  raised a brow and smirked. ‘’Well, I have to get going to my classes now, see you later.’’ She turned away without waiting for the girl’s reply.

Suddenly  Marinette couldn’t care less about being late to class. She darted to the bathroom and locked herself inside an empty stall. She waited for the other people inside the bathroom to leave first before she clicked open her purse.

‘’What’s Carmen doing _here?_ ’’ The Kwami flew up to be eye-level with her holder.

Marinette frowned. ‘’That’s what I was going to ask you, what’s her plan?’’ Marinette thought aloud. ‘’I don’t think it’s fair to assume the worst.’’

‘’I know, Marinette, but she’s a super thief. Good person or not, there’s no way she’d put such a career behind her that  quickly .’’

The girl groaned, leaning against the stall door. She’d been so busy with Hawkmoth for the recent few weeks, there’s no way she’ll be able to find time to investigate Carmen.

Tikki seemed to be able to read Marinette's mind, because she piped up and said, ‘’You shouldn’t have to make time after school, she _did_ say she teaches here!’’ 

The girl shifted her weight between her two feet. Carmen was smart, pulling off that many crimes and not be caught required serious smarts. Marinette had to be careful. Otherwise she could jeopardize her entire secret identity if Carmen caught on.

There were many grand jewels in Paris to steal from but becoming a student-teacher at this specific school ? It had to be in this area, and required getting up close and personal with something or someone.

Wait...

Adrien! Carmen did ask her about him. The Agreste Manor was nearby, _wasn’t it_? But why come to _this_ school? Why not steal _ directly _ from the mansion.

Marinette lifted her chin up to face Tikki. ‘’We have a patrol tonight.’’

\---

Carmen stalked off to her class, peeking into the janitor’s cupboard on the way there.

‘’Zack, Ivy.’’ She called the two red heads who seemed to  be passed  out against the wall. Zack woke up first grumbling about something. ‘’Stay alert, okay?’’

Carmen smiled. ‘’Got anything on this school yet?’’ She held her finger to her earring disguised earpiece.

The crackled static followed Player’s voice. ‘’ _Red, you gotta look at this._ ’’

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I named Gabriel's fashion magazine the ''Agreste Express'' and no im not going to change it
> 
> Also thank you too BreeMarie for giving me the idea for it and writing an awesome fic based on this! (check it out dudes)


End file.
